


Bad Girls

by SailorPortia



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Banter, F/F, Girls Kissing, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 02:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPortia/pseuds/SailorPortia
Summary: Amanda and Hannah do a little bonding over getting in trouble with the professors. And by bonding I mean kissing





	Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from [this](https://salt-of-the-ao3.tumblr.com/post/184812105241/fictional-kiss-prompts) post (#10)

"So, what are you in for?"

Amanda leaned back in her chair as Hannah entered the laundry room. Finnelan closed the door behind her. Hannah, dressed to the nines and slightly ruffled, took a chair next to Amanda.

"I broke curfew to go to a party," Hannah said. That explained the fancy dress. "I was caught sneaking back in, and now I'm stuck doing laundry. And you?"

"The usual." Amanda shrugged. "Got nabbed raiding the kitchens."

"I'm not sure why I bothered asking." Actually, Hannah knew exactly why she did; she'd rather die than do other people's laundry, and by talking with Amanda she could put that off.

Hannah expected a retort, but Amanda didn't respond. She did, however, lean over and stared at her face.

"What!?"

"Your lipstick is smudged," Amanda said. "Get up to anything exciting?"

"Yeah," Hannah said, keeping a straight face. "I made out with no fewer than five people before leaving the party."

"Really?" Amanda had to admit it, she was impressed.

"Of course not, you dunce." Hannah rolled her eyes. "I caught a slap in the mouth from a viscountess who thought I was making a move on her girlfriend."

Amanda let out an appreciative whistle. "That's a way better story! So were you?"

"Was I what?"

"Were you making a move on her girl?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Hannah said. "I broke up with that girl years ago." Her first girlfriend as it were. Nice girl, but they had different priorities. "I was just catching up with her, but her super-jealous girlfriend flipped out. Just because she's a viscountess and I'm not, she thinks she can do whatever she wants..."

Amanda chuckled. "It sounds like you're pretty jealous yourself, little miss minor aristocrat."

"Oh shush. Anyway, she swiped at me and ruined my lipstick." Hannah took a tissue out of her purse and wiped off her lipstick. She turned to Amanda. "How'd I do?"

"Let's see." Amanda took a close look at Hannah's lips. _Damn,_ she thought. _Those are some nice lips._ Although she had known Hannah for quite a while, she'd never had an excuse to—rather, she'd never taken a close look at Hannah's lips. The shape; the colour; the way, with her mouth slightly parted, her long canine teeth were visible between her lips...

"Did I get rid of all of it?"

"Sorry?"

Hannah groaned. "Did I get rid of all the lipstick? By the nines, you're useless."

"It's not my fault," Amanda said without looking away from Hannah's lips. "You have really pretty lips."

"Wh-what!?"

"They look really soft. Seriously, how the hell do you get them like that?"

"I don't even know what you're talking about!" Hannah could hardly believe what she was hearing. "Everyone's lips look like mine."

"Mine don't."

Hannah's eyes inevitably locked onto Amanda's lips. _Well of course your lips don't look like mine,_ she thought. "You're clearly not taking care them, then." As she moved her gaze over Amanda's lips, she could almost feel the texture of Amanda's chapped lips. She imagined how rough it would feel if they kissed...

"Well, how do I take care of them then, your snootiness?" Amanda asked. 

The obvious answer was chapstick, but Hannah was having trouble remembering simple facts. Her mind was still stuck on the thought of kissing Amanda. She bit her lip unconsciously.

Amanda's eyes drank in the sight of Hannah's hard, white teeth pressing against her soft, pink lips. "Um, we should probably start doing this laundry. Finnelan will kill us if we don't." Who knew what would happen if she didn't have a distraction?

"Let her," Hannah said, her eyes still on Amanda's lips. "I'd rather do anything than touch other people's dirty clothes."

"Really? Anything?"

"Yeah. What did you have in mind?"

Hannah and Amanda had no illusions about what the other was doing: staring at each other's lips. Without needing to exchange a word, they both leaned in at the same time. Their eyes made contact for a split second before they closed in anticipation of the kiss.

Hannah's lips were even softer than Amanda had expected. _How is that even possible?_ she thought. She sank into Hannah's lips like soft pillows. Without thinking, she cupped Hannah's cheek in her hand and pulled her deeper into the kiss.

On Hannah's side of things, Amanda's lips were just as rough as expected, but she found she didn't mind it. _I've always liked bad girls and boys,_ she thought. Amanda's lips pressed hard against hers as the kiss intensified; Hannah shivered. _I haven't been kissed like this in forever._

They broke apart reluctantly, both unsure of how much they could've gotten away with.

"Whew," Amanda said.

"You said it," Hannah replied.

"Way better than doing laundry."

"I wouldn't say no if you wanted to put off laundry a little longer."

"Damn right I do."


End file.
